


Solace of Mine

by threeneedlesdeep



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, I just wanna slap this out there tbh, Introspection, M/M, Mpreg, Suggestive, this is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeneedlesdeep/pseuds/threeneedlesdeep
Summary: Collection of Kakavege drabbles - may end up involving more pairings.





	1. The Things I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just me writing fluff bc I crave it lmao. here you go

Morning light was a bitch.

Vegeta grumbles and squints against the offending sun, seeing how far the window was from their bed before giving up and pulling the blanket over his head, snuggling closer to the snoring lump that took up half the bed and then some. He was greeted with a surprised snort and a flinch that send an elbow flying into his side.

"Geta?..... 'Sat you?"

"Yes, you fucking dumbass!" He hissed in pain, curling away from him. "Watch your stupid arms!"

Goku just purrs in reply, rolling over to gently spoon him. Vegeta scowls as he feels rough lips kiss his corded neck.

"Oh, fuck you," he mumbles, earning a laugh from his taller lover and a nuzzle into his neck.

"Mean, if yer offerin'..." Vegeta rolls his eyes, feeling Goku's lips spreading in a silly smile against his jawline.

"Sorry, not in the mood." Only half of it was sarcastic.

"Tha's okay. I love how blunt ya are..." A soft nip to his mate's tender neck earns him the tiniest smile for a second.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh! 'S cute. You're cute all over." A big hand starts running over the prince's hip - not sexually, just savoring the closeness and feel of his mate.

"Ya've also got the sweetest smile... 'S like nothing I've ever seen. Yer laugh makes me feel like 'M home." Goku's eyebrows draw together, quietly snuggling closer while Vegeta remains silent, eyes closed. "Yer like the perfect dish - spicy 'n mean, but with a hint 'a sweetness tha's got me comin' back fer more. Yer addicting... I'd never give ya up fer the world."

Vegeta's cheeks are a rosy pink and he's scowling lightly, hiding a smile.

"You're a soft idiot, Kakarot."

"Well, I'm yer soft idiot!"

Vegeta laughs softly, making Goku beam and kiss his ear. "Just this once, I'll admit you're right."

He can feel the grin as he's nuzzled. "Ya wanna know what else I love about ya? Fer starters, there's yer cute butt. It's so firm 'n juicy, jus' makes me wanna pin ya down an' have my way with ya."

A brighter red starts rising to Vegeta's cheeks. "Kakarot-"

"Mm, an' those tits! Ya got such a pretty rack, Geta." Rough hands sneak up to squeeze lightly at the prince's firm pecs, making him groan softly.

"Yer mouth is so damn soft, it's ridiculous! Makes me feel so good when I-"

Vegeta shoved Goku away, his face burning brightly. "You shameless animal!" He hisses, embarrassed. He just gets a laugh in response and large arms pulling him back in for cuddles.

"I love everythin' about ya. Those 're just my favorites." Another kiss to the prince's neck. "Love ya."

"...I love you too."


	2. Maternal Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg warning!
> 
> I really love the idea of intersex saiyans and vegeta getting pregnant ok
> 
>  
> 
> ....also yes db legends shallot is their son oops

Goku peeked in nervously. He was cold, and the freezing winter air was getting in, but he'd rather not have his head torn off by his heavily pregnant mate.

"Geta?" He called softly, voice worried. "Can I come in? Is it done?"

A muffled grumble, so small and far away that he had to lean into the doorway, greets him. A relieved smile spreads across Goku's face and he hurriedly steps into their little house, closing the door behind him and sighing as the warmth of the house started seeping into his skin. Kami, why couldn't this have happened in spring?

The Saiyan rolls his shoulders, waiting until he's warmed up to step down the hallway and open the last door.

The room is an absolute mess. Shelves have been toppled, drawers ripped apart, bed turned inside out. A ridiculous amount of blankets and towels covers the floor, all piled up to create a soft, warm surface for the carrying Saiyan. It's arranged in a vaguely circular pattern, walls of pillows and tougher towels built up to keep anything unpleasant away. It's almost like a fortress housing some invaluable treasure - like a prince and his unborn heir.

Said prince is lounging peacefully in the middle of his nest, his tight bodysuit showcasing his heavily swollen belly. One eye opens to glance at his lower class mate as he steps carefully into the meticulously constructed nest, and he purrs quietly when Goku lays down next to him. His eyes shut once more when large, warm arms encircle him, both rough hands spread out against the straining spandex barely covering his heavy stomach.

"You remember what this means, Kakarot?" He mumbles, pressing back against his mate.

A kiss to the prince's neck. "Course, Geta. 'S almost time fer him ta be born."

He earns a purr of approval. "Good. Nice to know you can actually keep something in that empty head of yours."

There's no response from the bigger Saiyan. Both hands are petting the prince's womb which bears the final symbol of their love. He purrs low in his chest when he feels tiny limbs start to press at his palms from inside of his mate.

"You really love our cub," Vegeta remarks, not moving the hands away. "You spend so much time trying to bond with him, it's ridiculous."

"...I know he might not get it, but I just gotta, Geta. Yer so perfect all big like this an' the thought of our lil' pup in there makes me so happy!"

Goku kisses his mate's cheek lovingly as Vegeta's face colors a soft rosy pink. "I'm gonna be th' best dad ever ta him, I promise."

He carefully shifts his mate onto his back, moving down to nuzzle the tight, round belly. "I can' wait to meet ya, Shallot."


	3. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma notices something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this in half an hour at three am

In all the years she'd been married to the bastard, she's never seen him smile.

Sure, he could be tender. It was only in the tiniest of gestures - a hand on hers for a brief second, her laundry folded oddly crisp, a new package of her favorite cookies in the cupboard. There was a warmth in his eyes when he looked at his children - his heart practically glowing in his stubborn chest with pride for his offspring. Sometimes, Bulma wondered if Trunks and Bra ever caught on to it.

Even through all that, those signs that he cared, he never smiled. Nothing she could ever do was good enough - no matter how hard she tried. Even as the love between them dwindled and formed into friendship instead, there was no joke she could laugh at or gesture she could make to get Vegeta to smile. It was the one thing that had always stumped her, and as one of the world's smartest people, she was not easily stumped.

That's also how she knew her ex husband was destined to be with his rival.

It was always so small, hidden, a precious secret - the way his mouth would turn up slightly in genuine fondness whenever Goku pulled another one of his dumb antics. It was the way her best friend managed to make him blush not out of embarrassment, but of love. It was the same little things Vegeta had once done for her, but done much more freely and often with Goku. It was the notably relaxed pose her ex had around his rival - something that she had never, ever seen happen before around her. Vegeta was safe with Goku and trusted him like no other.

In all honesty, it made her happy. Seeing her ex husband find happiness after the ridiculous amount of shit he had been put through was like a weight off of Bulma's shoulders, a breath of fresh air. She cared for him deeply still - Vegeta was one of her closest friends besides Goku. It made her even happier to see them come together - her two best friends, finding love and peace in each other.

Bulma had noticed it in Goku too, of course - the way he would light up when he saw his rival, the way his eyes would crinkle with every smile directed towards him. She had known from the moment her friend and his ex wife had married that it was a bad match, something made of childish wishes that would never last. Goku and Chichi were too different, in the way they wanted entirely different things in life. Goku clearly loved his sons, but he relished his freedom like nothing else. Chichi, on the other hand, was down to earth, sticking in the same place and settling down. She had tried to force her husband into something he wasn't - forcing her needs on him until she finally realized that the earth born Saiyan could never give her what she truly wanted. It was another relief to see them separated on good terms, as now each could persue their own dreams. Vegeta wasn't Chichi - he understood how Goku felt and knew just how to satisfy his needs. Maybe, Bulma wonders, that could be another thing that brought them together.

She could see it now, how fate brought the two together slowly. The perfect pair. A true match made in heaven. It made her want to smile herself.

She liked seeing them happy. They deserved it.

Bulma smiles to herself. Things are good now. Setting the train of thought aside, she shrugs her jacket on.

Sorry, but she's got her own worries to deal with.

For example, her date with her beautiful, stern, strong, and divorced girlfriend.


End file.
